The Kapinoy Network gears up for Hatol ng Bayan 2013 this Monday
May 13, 2019 The Media ng Bayan comprises with the Philippine Information Agency (PIA), YouthYote Philippines, Philippine Broadcasting Service (PBS) Radyo Pilipinas 1 (RP1), People's Television Network (PTV), Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) and Philippines News Agency (PNA) with the Commission on Elections (COMELEC). IBC-13 the country’s largest broadcast news organization and PTV-4, the country’s largest government-owned broadcast news organization, will provide 360-degree news coverage on different media platforms and deliver public service on-ground on Monday (May 13) when the millions of Filipinos troop to polling precincts to cast their votes and choose their next batch of the leaders provides the most comprehensive coverage of this year’s Election. The 2019 live-election primer coverage of the Media ng Bayan. Brought to you by PTV, YouthVote Philippines, IBC, PBS Radyo Pilipinas 1 (RP1), Philippine Information Agency (PIA), Philippine News Agency (PNA), Air21, Manila Bulletin, PLDT and Informatics-Diliman on the polls will encompass different forms of media (television, radio, Internet, mobile and on-ground). “It has become a company tradition for PTV and IBC to devote all of its resources to this important coverage. Technology has become more sophisticated through the years and we have utilized different tools in support of the coverage itself, but what hasn’t changed is our commitment to cover this political exercise and present all aspects of the polls as completely as possible,” said Jay Sonza, head of the IBC News and Curentt Affairs and Pia Castro-Medenilla News Production, Head is the coverage of the 2013 National and Local elections by government media organizations under Media ng Bayan and private companies such as Manila Bulletin, Air21, PLDT and Informatics-Diliman. Viewers can expect continuous updates on IBC-13 this Monday starting at 5:00A M. Filipinos will also remain informed well after the polls close with Hatol ng Bayan 2019 from 5:00 AM on Monday until 12:00 NN on Tuesday. Viewers can also experience live and uninterrupted news coverage via PTV-4, IBC-13, IBC News Network, DZTV Radyo13, and DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1 (RP1). also in Metro Manila, while those in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao can keep track of live reports at the same time. Viewers can rely on PTV and IBC simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 1 (RP1) to give government them real-time updates from team of PTV news anchors Audrey Gorriceta, Diane Querrer, Angelique Lazo, Aljo Bendijo, Alex Santos, Catherine Vital, Charms Espina, Anthony Pangilinan, Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac, Ceasar Soriano, Ralph Obina, and seasoned broadcast journalists of IBC are Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Rolly Gonzalo, Jay Sonza, and Kathy San Gabriel. who will deliver up-to-date news stories, vote count, and in-depth analyses of reports over 30 live points reporters on PTV, IBC, Radyo13, and Radyo Pilipinas 1 (RP1) from 5 AM on Monday (May 13) to noon on Tuesday (May 14). The Kaibigan Network will also utilize augmented reality to help viewers understand reports better and an interactive map that will monitor the latest results and candidate information in key areas. Aside from giving groundbreaking news coverage, Media ng Bayan will also put up Hatol Mo, I-Balita Ako! stations all over the country where voters can ask information about their precincts and other poll-related concerns. The Media ng Bayan team will then link them to the authorized government agencies and groups. Moreover, the PLDT stations will serve as centers where voters in the area can file reports about election irregularities and problems and will have first aid personnel and equipment on stand-by to respond to medical emergencies. This public service effort anchors on the influence of PLDT, YouthVote Philippines and its half a million and billion of Hatol ng Bayan who are prepared to share election-related information from their areas to ensure honest and peaceful elections. “Citizen engagement and the movement for change are a constant. Both of them go on even without an election. That’s how dedicated we are to the idea of citizen involvement and that is the reason we start emphasizing why Media ng Bayan’s Hatol ng Bayan 2019 coverage and the recently HMIA Hatol Ka! movement were launched a year before the May 13 polls. Media ng Bayan’s Hatol ng Bayan 2019 comprehensive election-primer coverage is also defined made voters as Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2019 more involved and informed on some of the hotly contested local races, and live debates gave all senatorial candidates a platform to present what they stand for Boto Ko 'Yan!. On May 13, as PTV, IBC, Radyo13, and RP1 reporters reexamine the electoral rivalries featured in the series and highlight the results in areas like Manila, Masbate, Cavite, Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Davao, among others. This aims to contextualize what the results mean to the electorate by putting the spotlight on the newly elected candidates to remind them of promises they made during campaign season. The Hatol ng Bayan operations center provides real time updates on Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan ''list of episodes via '''Twitter (@hatol2019), Facebook (Hatol ng Bayan) and Short Messaging System (Text Blasts from PIA). Media ng Bayan’s '''''Hatol ng Bayan 2019 coverage was launched a year before the May elections to provide information to voters so they can make informed choices based on their vision for the country. Working hand in hand with Media ng Bayan in this historic Hatol ng Bayan 2019 coverage are the Commission on Elections, Department of Foreign Affairs Overseas Absentee Voting Secretariat, Parish Pastoral Council for Responsible Voting, Pulse Asia Inc., and Regional Emergency Assistance Communications System (REACT) Philippines, corporate sponsors Globe Telecom, AMA, PLDT and MyPhone’s Solid Group, Inc. Hatol ng Bayan 2019 also tapped The Philippine Star, Air21, Business World, Manila Bulletin and Business Mirror as its print partners and YouthVote Philippines as its cause partners. For the latest election-related news, watch PTV's, Sentro Balita Daily Info PTV News Headlines Ulat Bayan and Ulat Bayan Weekend IBC's, Express Balita Oh My Gising! and Tutok 13 IBC News Network, tune in to DZRB RP1, and DZTV Radyo13, log on to www.MediangBayan.ph, www.PTVNews.ph, www.IBCnews.com, Radyo13.ph, hatolngbayan2019.ibc.com.ph or follow @hatol2019. Hatol ng Bayan 2019: News Anchors (May 13, and 14, 2019) PTV 4 studios in PTV Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue *Angelique Lazo and Aljo Bendijo of Sentro Balita (5:00am) *Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac of Salaam TV (8:00am) *Audrey Gorriceta and Diane Querrer of Daily Info (11:00am) *Ice Martinez-Pajarillo and Trixie Jaafar (2:00pm) PTV Newscenter *Alex Santos and Catherine Vital (5:00am) *Ceasar Soriano Gel Miranda and Ralph Obina (8:00am) *Kimbee Yabut and Miguel Cruzada (11:00am) *Stephanie Sevillano (2:00pm) *Karen Villanda (5:00pm) IBC News studios in Broadcast City (Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The Kaibigan Election Coverage) *Snooky Serna-Go and Rolly Gonzalo (5:00am) *TG Kintanar and Mara Aquino (8:00am) *Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco (11:00am) *Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel (2:00pm) Reporters *Tricia Bersano (PTV 4) *Naomi Tibrucio (PTV 4) *Jericho Aguiatan (PTV 4) *Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas (PTV 4) *Mark Fetalco (PTV 4) *Bea Bernardo (PTV 4) *Arrian Jeff AJ Ignacio (PTV 4) *Karen Villanda (PTV 4) *Mela Lesmoras (PTV 4) *Partick De Jesus (PTV 4) *Daniel Amos Manalastas (PTV 4) *Allan Francisco (PTV 4) *Kenneth Paciente (PTV 4) *Cleizl Pardilla (PTV 4) *Kimbee Yabut (PTV 4) *Stephanie Sevillano (PTV 4) *Trixie Jaafar (PTV 4) *Alfonso Fifi delos Santos (PTV 4) DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1 (Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The RP1 Special Coverage) *Allan Allanigue (5:00am) *Julius Disamburun (8:00am) *Francis Cancino (11:00am) *Marie Ruiz (2:00pm) DZTV Radyo13 (Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The DZTV Radyo13 Special Coverage) *Eunice Garcia (5:00am) *Pamela Vasquez (6:30am) *Alvin Baltazar (11:00am) IBC-13 Schedules on May 13, and 14, 2019 Monday :5 am -- Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The Media ng Bayan 2019 Coverage: Morning Updates (LIVE) (simulcast over PTV, IBC, IBC News Nework, DZTV Radyo13 and DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1) :Anchored by Snooky Serna-Go Jay Sonza, and Kathy San Gabriel Angelique Lazo and Aljo Bendijo with newscenters Marita Moaje and Allan Francisco (PTV) with Alvin Baltazar of DZTV Radyo13 and Allan Allanigue of DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1 :8 am -- Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The Media ng Bayan 2019 Coverage: Morning Updates (LIVE) (simulcast over PTV, IBC, IBC News Nework, DZTV Radyo13 and DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1) :Anchored by Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac Alex Santos and Catherine Vital with Diane Querrer and Ralph Obina (PTV) with Lil Mateo of DZTV Radyo13 and Cel Baysa of DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1 :11 am -- Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The Media ng Bayan 2019 Coverage: Daytime Updates (LIVE) (simulcast over PTV, IBC, IBC News Nework, DZTV Radyo13 Budyong and DZRB Radyo Pilipinas) :Anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco (IBC), Audrey Gorriceta and Trixie Jaafar (PTV) with Alvin Baltazar of DZTV Radyo13 and Francis Cancino of DZRB Radyo Pilipinas :12:00 nn -- APO Tanghali Na! (variety show) :2:30 pm -- Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The Media ng Bayan 2019 Coverage: Afternoon Updates (LIVE) (simulcast over PTV, IBC, IBC News Nework, DZTV Radyo13 Budyong and DZRB Radyo Pilipinas) :Anchored by Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac and Dianne Medina with Jess Caduco of DZTV Radyo13 and Marie Ruiz of Radyo Pilipinas 1 :6:30 pm -- Express Balita: Hatol ng Bayan 2019 Special Report (LIVE) :Anchored by Snooky Serna-Go Rolly Gonzalo and TG Kintanar :7:30 pm -- Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano) :8:35 pm -- Lupe (Sofia Andres) :9;15 pm -- SMAC's My Ultimate Model 2019 (Justin Lee and Mateo San Juan) :10:00 pm -- An Empress Dignity :10;30 pm -- Risky Romance :11:00 pm -- Tutok 13: Hatol ng Bayan 2019 Special Report (LIVE) :Anchored by Jay Sonza :12;00 mn -- Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The Media ng Bayan 2019 Coverage: Midnight Updates (LIVE) (simulcast over PTV, IBC, IBC News Nework, DZTV Radyo13 Budyong and DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1) :Anchored by Jess Caduco and Jinky Baticados (IBC), Ceasar Soriano and Marita Moaje with Patrick De Jesus Daniel Amos Manalastas and Mela Lesmoras (PTV) with Jess Caduco of DZTV Radyo13 and Raissa Puno-Diaz of DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1 Tuesday :5 am -- Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The Media ng Bayan 2019 Coverage: Morning Updates (LIVE) (simulcast over PTV, IBC, IBC News Nework, DZTV Radyo13 and DZRB RP1) :Anchored by Snooky Serna-Go Jay Sonza, and Kathy San Gabriel Angelique Lazo and Aljo Bendijo with newscenter Allan Francisco (PTV) with Rolly Gonzalo of DZTV Radyo13 and Allan Allanigue of DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1 :8 am -- Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The Media ng Bayan 2019 Coverage: Morning Updates (LIVE) (simulcast over PTV, IBC, IBC News Nework, DZTV Radyo13 and DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1) :Anchored by Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (IBC), Kimbee Yabut Alex Santos and Catherine Vital with newscenter Arrian Jeff ''AJ ''Ignacio and Alfonso ''Fifi delos Santos (PTV) with Alvin Baltazar of DZTV Radyo13 and Vans Fernandez of DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1'' :11 am -- Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The Media ng Bayan 2019 Coverage: Daytime Updates (LIVE) (simulcast over PTV, IBC, IBC News Nework, DZTV Radyo13 and DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1) :Anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro (IBC), Audrey Gorriceta and Diane Querrer with Ralph Obina and AnneJun Magnaye (PTV) with Jess Caduco of DZTV Radyo13 and Francis Cancino of DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1 :12:00 nn -- APO Tanghali Na! (variety show) :2:30 pm -- Hatol ng Bayan 2019: The Media ng Bayan 2019 Coverage: Afternoon Updates (LIVE) (simulcast over PTV, IBC, IBC News Nework, DZTV Radyo13 and DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 1) :Anchored by TG Kintanar, and Czarinah Lusuegro with newscenter Audrey Gorriceta and Juliet Caranguian with Maria Sheila Frias of DZTV Radyo13 Marie Ruiz and Rene Tichangco of Radyo Pilipinas 1 :6:30 pm -- Express Balita: Hatol ng Bayan 2019 Special Report (LIVE) :Anchored by Snooky Serna-Go Rolly Gonzalo and TG Kintanar :7 pm -- Who Wants to Be A Millionaire? (Cesar Montano) :8 pm -- Lupe (Sofia Andres) :9 pm -- SMAC's My Ultimate Model 2019 (Justin Lee, and Mateo Sanjuan) :9:30 pm -- Cooltura (Kris Tiffany Janson and Pat Natividad) :10:30 pm -- Tutok 13: Hatol ng Bayan 2019 Special Report (LIVE) :Anchored by Jay Sonza :12:30 am to 1 am -- The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A All The Way! (Jojo Alejar Llyod Mara and All The Way! band musicians))